


Somethings up.

by TeaganMiaStaley



Category: Destiel Suprenatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaganMiaStaley/pseuds/TeaganMiaStaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean went full demon after being stabbed by Metatron, he ran away with Crowley. Sam and Cas have been living together since; both of them only barely coping until something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight Previous Messages

"Eight previous messages from: _Dean Winchester_. Press one too listen. Press two to dismiss" The voice on Castiel's phone says. Cas gulps, then presses the _one_. "Cas, where the hell are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you since... since a while Cas! Just call me dude..." _beep_. The message ends, so does Deans beautiful voice.

Tears spill down Castiel's face; but he doesn't bother to wipe them of, instead he covers his face with a his hands and sobs into them. He rolls over so his face -and hands- are pushed down into the pillow. His trench coat is all mangled on him, and it's to hot to be wearing it anyway. He gets up and slips of his trench coat, his tie then his top. Cas had been sleeping in Deans room in the bunker since Dean disappeared with Crowley, but all of Deans things were still here; Sam couldn't bare throwing them away, Cas didn't admit it, but he couldn't either. He stumbles over to the drawers on the other side of the bed, his face blotchy. He opens the drawer where Dean kept his shirts and find his favorite shirt of Deans, a faded green short-sleeve; that Cas could remember, was just tight enough to see Dean's collar-bone. Cas can't help it, he squishes his face into the shirt and just smells it for what feels like forever until Sam knocks on his door. "Hey, dinner will be ready in, like, twenty minutes okay?" Sam calls out from behind the door. Cas nods then realizes that Sam can't see him, "Yeah... sure" he says wearily.

Twenty minutes later, Cas walks out of his -Deans- room, wearing the green shirt. When he walks into the dining room and sits down at one of the tables; a bowl of whatever type of soup this was sitting in-front of him. Sam walks into the room with his bowl and sits across from Cas. "This is lovely" Cas says quietly to Sam; recently Cas hasn't been able to raise his voice very high. Sam looks up at Cas to say thanks but the words get stuck in his mouth. 'Is that Deans-" Sam tries saying but messes up when it came to saying _Dean_. Cas nods and doesn't look up from his bowl.

"Goodnight Sam" Cas mutters as he finishes his bowl of soup. He gets up and walks to the kitchen. The tiles were cold on his bare feet, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was the only escape from the depression settling inside of him, but still, he did have horrible dreams. Cas dumps his bowl in the sink and makes his way to his room -Deans room-. He yawns as he walks in and practically dives onto his bed and flicks of the lamp without looking at it. He crawls under the covers that smell like Deans deodorant -Cas might have lathered the covers in it. Might of...- and smothers his face into the sweet smell of Dean until he falls asleep.

. . .

"Aarrggghhh!" Cas wakes up with a start. He looks around the dark-ish room; nothing has changed. He wipes the sweat from his fore-head and takes a deep breath, through his nose, out his mouth, through his nose, out his mouth. Then something catches his eye. Cas thought he saw someone walk past his door. He gets up slowly and walks to the door; he peers out the door, down the corridor. Nothing. Cas's eyebrows furrow as he looks the other direction; again nothing. Cas walks back to his bed, climbs back in and stares at the door-way. Just as Cas is about to fall asleep, there is is, Dean stares at Cas through his beautiful, princess green eyes. "Dean.." Cas mutters. Dean smirks at Cas and his eyes turn black. Then he's gone.


	2. I've Got Him

"I know what i saw Sam!" Cas screams. "But... he... The bunker is Demon-proof!" Sam stutters. Cas just nods, "I'm going for a walk" he says sternly. Cas stands and grabs his trench coat from the chair and storms up the stairs. He opens the bunker door and gets pounded with cold winter air. Cas pulls on his trench coat and slams the door behind him. He strides down the road with large-ish steps and turns the corner. He walks up the path until he finds a bench where he can sit can think, he sits down and places his head in his hands.

"Why Dean?" Cas mutters to himself. "Because" Dean smirks. Cas whips his head around and there stands -sits- his beautiful demon Dean. Cas practically dives into Deans arms. 'Wow, wow dude" Dean says, pulling him up. Dean stares at Castiel who has his eyes closed, "Miss me?" Cas nods and puts his head back in the crook of Deans neck. "Hey, Cas, look at me" Dean says, frustrated. Cas shakes his head in Dean neck, "I don't..." Cas swallows hard, "I don't want to see your soul" Dean gulps and pulls Cas away from him with irresistible force. Cas keeps his eyes firmly shut. "Am I going to have to pry your gorgeous eyes open?" Dean asks sarcastically. Cas shakes his head and slowly opens his eyes. Castiel's eyes widen. "Dean!" He yells, "Your soul... it's _human_!" Dean grins, licks his lips and nods. Cas stands and grabs Deans hand, "I'm taking you back demon man!" he says with pride.

Cas almost dragged Dean back to the bunker, even when they could barely breathe. They stop at the door to take a breath and Dean lets go of Cas's hand. "Jesus" Dean says sarcastically, "You have an insane grip", Dean shakes his hand. Cas grins and opens the door. They enter and walk down the stairs together; as soon as Dean see's Sam he yells: "Hey bitch!". Sam looks up from his book and grins; he gets up a sprints to his brother. They collide into each other and pat each others backs. "Jerk..." Sam mutters, Dean laughs, "Miss me?" Dean pulls away from Sam, yet they still hold each others forearms. "Surprisingly" Sam says with a wicked grin. They hold each others shoulders for a while until Sam says, "Want some lunch?" Dean nods enthusiastically.

"God I miss this!" Dean yells, taking another bite out of his pie. Cas sits next to Dean at the diner and Sam sits across from them. Sam has been keeping close eye on Dean, and now that Cas has been acting suspiciously, he has been keeping an eye on Cas too. Cas keeps smiling, even when Dean isn't with him, smiling goes on. No matter what, Sam is happy. Happy that Dean is back. Happy that Cas is happy. Happy that the world is at peace, _for now_. After Dean finished his pie he immediately stands up and walks to the Impala with long steps. Sam chucks some money on the table and walks out behind Cas. When Cas and Sam catch up to Dean they find him sitting in the drivers seat. "Dean, your not ready" Sam says with a patronizing look. "Sam, let me driver her this once" Dean says; not even looking at Sam, "I feel like i haven't seen her in eternity" Dean gives him puppy eyes and eventually so does Cas, "Come on Sam it's only a little drive." Sam rolls his eyes and gets into the back.

 


	3. I'll Remember That.

"I'm going to bed" Cas says whilst getting of the couch. Dean nods and changes the channel, "Goodnight Cas." "Be careful Dean" Cas says with a smirk. "I'm just watching _TV_ " Dean says, returning Castiel's smile, "it's not like i'm three feet from a great white." Cas nods and walks down the hall to his -Deans- room. Cas takes off his faded blue shirt and dumps it on the desk, then he hears something/one behind him. Cas turns around slowly; there stands Dean. Dean stares at Cas's bare chest for a moment then flicks his eyes up to his blue beauties. "What you doing in my room?" Dean asks with a smirk. "Um..." Cas gulps, "I slept here while you were gone..." Cas says quietly. Dean nods, "Mmhmmm" he steps closer. "Well this is my room..." _closer_ , "But you can stay..." _even closer_. Dean looks at Cas from head to toe, "If you want." Dean says quietly. Dean flicks his eyes back to Castiel's gorgeous blue orbs. Cas swallows hard, "Its fine" he says, his voice strained. Cas grabs his shirt from the desk and quickly tugs it on. "Okay then" Dean sounds disappointed. _Disappointed_? Cas thinks to himself, he probably just heard wrong. As Cas goes to leave he stops by the door, "I'm sorry-" he tries to say but can't continue when he see's shirt on the desk -almost exactly where Castiel's was- and Deans defined muscles; Cas can't help back stare. The anti-possession tattoo is slightly faded but is the least fascinating thing to stare at for now. "What?" Dean asks mischievously. "Nothing" Cas's voice sounds tight, he wished it didn't. "Whats wrong?" Dean asks, a grin creeping along his face. "Nothing" Cas repeats as he starts down the hall.

"I need a pillow and a blanket" Cas says plainly, stepping into Sams room. "Okay" Sam says, putting the book down and getting up from the bed. They walk to the lounge where Sam finds a blanket and a pillow in a cabinet. Sam hands them to Cas. "Thanks..." Cas says quietly, "No... worries" Sam says through a yawn. Sam walks back to his room and shuts the door. Cas walks to the couch and lays the pillow on the armrest then the blanket over the whole couch. Cas snuggles into his blanket and stares at the fire eventually, he falls asleep.

Thunder crashes. "Daa!" Cas sits up from the couch like lightning. He wipes his sweaty forehead and sighs. Another crash. "Argh!" he pulls his knee's to his chest and cries into them. Though Cas was thought to be one of the toughest angels, thunder always got to him. "Cas!" Dean sprints around the corner and to the couch. Cas raises his head, his face covered in tears. Cas sniffs and shakes his head. Dean takes Castiel's face in his hands and idly runs his thumb over Castiel's cheek. "It's okay" Dean says quietly, "I'm here." Dean has to pull twice at Cas's hands before he can hold it. "Come on, my room" Dean says plainly. Cas nods and gets up; he grabs the blanket but Dean pushes it away from him, "No need" he says quietly. Dean leads Cas to his bedroom, they're hands intertwined. As they enter, Dean lets go of Castiel's hand and gets back into bed; then shifts back. Cas is confused, then he realizes the space is for him. Cas mumbles a, _thank the lord_ , then shimmies into the bed and faces Dean. He skims Cas's cheekbone like he did before they came into Deans bedroom. "Thank you" Cas says quietly, so quiet that he wouldn't hear him if they weren't so close. "That's okay" Dean says even quieter, "I've kind off hoped for a moment like this actually..." Dean says with a grin. "What... what do you mea-..." Cas tries to say but trails of near the end, "Oh" is all he can say. Dean goes red and nods, then looks up at the ceiling; his head not moving, "So..." Dean clears his throat, "Thunder?" he looks back to Cas who is bright red. "I'm not a hammer remember?" Cas says with a shy smile, "right" Dean replies. He shimmies just a bit closer to Cas, so they're breathing the same air. Cas takes short and shallow breathes then realizes that Dean's chest is against his; his heart is racing. Oh. It's all Cas can think. "I'll remember that" Dean practically mouths, but it doesn't matter to Cas; because Deans lips are on his.


	4. Twas but a Metaphor

The rest of the night, Dean doesn't say much. All they do is cuddle, taking up all their body heat while they can. Cas wasn't sure whether he heard Dean say, _i love you_ , or he just heard wrong. Sometime during the night, Cas took his shirt of, then had Deans face pressed into his chest. Cas didn't admit it, but he loved it. But eventually they would have to get up, and they didn't want to be tired when that time came. So they went to sleep in each others arms; Deans head in the crook of Castiel's neck and Cas with his hands around Deans neck.

When the morning came, they were relatively rested. Enough to be able to get up and do things. Cas yawns and stretches his arms out, to find a snoring Dean. Cas lazily shakes his arm, once, _twice_ , "Get up Dean" Cas says wearily. Dean groans, "Yes _mum_ " he says, taking his face out of the pillow. Cas grins and plants a kiss on his head; he gets out of bed and grabs his shirt. The shirt that is disgustingly dirty. "Use one of mine" Dean mutters, practically reading Cas's mind. "Ta" Cas says enthusiastically; stumbling over to the drawer. He opens the drawers slowly and finds a blue top; he puts it on. It's massive on him. "Haha" Dean says whilst sitting up in the bed; his bare chest glowing. Cas crawls back onto the bed and rests his head on Deans chest, feeling him breathe. They lie there for a moment, until Sam walks in.

. . .

"Finally" Sam grins. Dean and Cas are frozen. "I thought this would happen, come on, we need to talk" Sam sidesteps away from the room. Cas clears his throat, "Come on..." he nudges Dean, who is red and doesn't budge; until Cas plants a kiss firmly on his lips. He turns to Cas with a stunned look on his face, "You certainly know how to get a man moving" He says and gets up. "Indeed" Cas replies with a grin. Five minutes later they walk out of Deans room into the dining room. Cas looks embarrassed when Sam looks at them, but Dean looks straight back at his brother with pride. "We'll talk about _that_ later" Sam says cheerfully, eyeing Dean in the process. "Yes we will" Dean says, definitely happy with himself. Cas suppresses a small smile and sits down at the table next to Dean. "Okay, what happened Dean?" Sam says, suddenly serious. " _Well_ , I got stabbed by Metatron, then i blacked out, i don't remember almost anything." Deans explains, "I don't even know how i knew i was a demon." Sam nods and opens his mouth to speak but shuts it, then asks with wide eyes, "You said you don't remember _almost_ anything what-"

" _Twas but a metaphor_ " Dean says in a British accent.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Correct"

"That helps"

"Indeed."


End file.
